thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigTimeAwesomeness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speedysnitch (Talk) 23:40, October 29, 2011 RE:Hi! (or whatever it said.) Hey. Do I know you? You look very suspicious...Hmm... SKY!! ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki! Whatever you do here, please enjoy. TARDIS2010 and I will be here to help if you need any. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I knew it :) What did my brother tell you, by the way? ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's it. Thomas will now be eating his toes when I'm done with him. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, you see, I'm not a fan of Dynovan. He doesn't listen to me and disagrees with everything I say (on purpose, perhaps?). So I wanted to freak him out. It worked. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hold on- you're Sky? Larkie's fella? You've already got an account on here, so why come back as a new one? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I get you now. Well, Larkie's definately alive, so no need to worry. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Er, Happy Halloween? ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hey! dude, I think Gryffindor and Ravenclaws are awesome, just I like Gryffindor more. Lol, you should join one of those houses. actually it doesn't really matter. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I've not been sorted yet. I wanna be in Gryffindor! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hufflepuff? Is that better than Gryffindor? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) cool! Athena is AWESOME. and Gryffindor. (Hufflepuff for you) xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) lol. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) nothing really. why? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) mhmm. But don't tell anyone. But can't can't.....never mind. Just don't tell anyone. Please. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i didn't do anything! i'm not his bf! if you were thinking of that! Even ask him. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) oh. Sorry man, I got mad at you. xP Anyway, yeah. But you can't TELL ANYONE. or I won't be your friend. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, go on chat, this one. i gotta tell you something. that has nothing to do with this, i'm bored. (terrible reason, oh well) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) go back, you were going on, off, on, off. Be patient, multi-tasking here.[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) dude, come back, please. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) yup. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) no problemo, my friend. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) and, can you read the chat messages? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) never mind. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) mhmm... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm...not...A FREAKING LESBIAN! Do you seriously believe everything you hear? Yes, I have a girlfriend. But I'm no lesbo. I'm bisexual, gosh. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 21:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I...know. I can't help the way I feel, though. I just need help. Um, aren't you on the chat? :/ ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 22:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk to me about what? I saw everything you sent to Speedy... ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 22:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll break up with her, if you want. I just went out with her to cure my sadness; to get over you. And still, I have no idea why you hate me. If you can tell me what I did wrong, maybe I can stop. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 22:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ARE YOU THERE? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU AREN'T MAD AT LARK, RIGHT? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) WHAT- (lol, I dunno why, lets have no caps. xD) *clears voice* What do you think of Lark? Mad, sad, etc. Do you still like her? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course. :) I-I love you, I love you, Sky-shama! ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wazz up with Hell or Heaven? I don't even believe in that stuff. I AIN'T RELIGOUS. Doesn't matter if she is bi or not, people have differences, treat people equally! Who make a rule like that! Thats F**ked up. (excuse for the language). You don't like her? Cause she loves you still, she'll break up with the girl she is dating. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You do? At least you care. It's good to know that someone does. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hufflepuff Oh. I might consider it. What were you asking Speedy about me? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hold on - Speedy said she's not my bf, not gf, so... is Speedy a boy? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) BigTime (a.k.a. Skye)! :D how are ya? [[User:Speedysnitch|'Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch|'Talk' ]]22:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back! 21:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah, think so. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) m'kay, why? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) k. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ... whatcha want to talk about? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) m'kay. Everyone cause without one, it does't complete the puzzle. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry, okay... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) had to go somewhere. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so, whats up with you are lark? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I mean, you AND lark. (larkflight) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, k. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, yeah we're fine. I haven't chatted with him on chat... we are just messaging each other. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 02:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey BigTime! How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm fine, I've been mainly editing Doctor Who Answers. Some user over there has been asking really weird questions... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Weird Questions Sorry, something happened to Wikia. Questions such as 'Am I getting annoying?'. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 14:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree I agree. The user should be blocked! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 14:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, they've gone against the wiki's policy. But it's not a specific user, it's a wiki contributor.Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hello! hello, i believe we've not talked to each other yet:D I'm T-2010 T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 17:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you to! what do you think of the wiki? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 17:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) i think it's great T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 08:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So how have you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 10:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) fantastic! so how are you? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC)